Family Visit
by Maura19
Summary: Though it's always a good idea to visit your family when you already have your own family. Always remember: Jokes WILL happen.


A/N: Hey everybody!

Today, I take a little break from my story: Awakening: Rogue, to deliver this little one-shot that I've been **suddenly** struck with.

This one-shot is not connected to the story in anyway, save for the pairing of Robin/Olivia and the children: Inigo, Morgan and Marc.

I should also note that, this will contain 2 characters from FE: Fates, but there are no spoilers. I repeat: NO SPOILERS for Fates. So feel free to read the story Enjoy!

* * *

Just by castle Ylisstol, a medium-sized house was filled with joy from a certain dancer, when a former resident of said house returned with two visitors.

"Inigo! It's good to see you again! Especially after all these years!" Came the call from the pink-haired dancer known as Olivia, as she hugged her son.

"Mother, too… Tight. Can't… Breathe!" Inigo was gasping for air, from receiving a hug that a bear would give from his mother.

Olivia began blushing madly as she loosened her grip from her son. She then turned to the tall woman with two matching blue pigtails, with pink ends, who was carrying a young infant with her.

"And you must be Pieri. Nice to meet you." Olivia then reached a hand to her, too which, Pieri accepted with her free left hand. She then turned her attention to the small bundle.

"May I hold her?" Olivia asked. Pieri nodded in response, and handed the baby to Olivia.

The baby was pretty much, a female version of a young Inigo, save for the hair, which was blue with pink highlights. As if recognizing Olivia, the baby began babbling happily.

"Aaaww! She reminds me of you when you were a baby!" Olivia said, cuddling her granddaughter.

Unfortunately, Olivia was careless enough to bring the baby near her hair, specifically where her headband was, and started yanking on it.

"OUCH!" Olivia yelled, as the baby yanked her pink hair. Luckily, Olivia's experiences with having three children have prevented her from dropping the infant.

"Sorry about that mother." Inigo apologized as he gently pulled Olivia's hair out from his daughter's grip.

Pieri, who had been quiet the entire time, couldn't help but chuckle at the trio. After her chuckle ended, she spoke, "I see a certain someone, likes your headband Olivia." Pieri was still chuckling in between.

As Olivia was about to speak, the door suddenly opened, and at the door was none other than the famed Tactician of Ylisse, Robin, who was at the Shepherd garrison training grounds, training with his young son and daughter, Morgan and Marc.

Upon Robin's arrival, Robin, Morgan and Marc were immediately greeted with a hug from Olivia and Inigo. After that, Morgan and Marc immediately went upstairs to clean themselves up.

"I had a feeling someone was visiting, when I heard you yelling in pain, as I was on my way home." His statement caused Olivia turn as red as a tomato, " I just didn't take to account that the someone would've been my son and his wife, along with my granddaughter."

His eyes, then shifted to Pieri and his granddaughter, who just greeted him with a small hug. "It's nice to see you again Robin." Pieri greeted. Robin smiled at Pieri, "nice to see you to Pieri"

Robin then turned to his granddaughter, "Look at you, you're not even a year old, and you're already messing with your grandmother." Robin said to the infant, who just smiled back at him.

Olivia decided she needed to change the subject, quickly, "So Robin, how was training with the twins?"

"They're getting better and better each time. It's no wonder they wanted to become tacticians like me."

At that moment, Morgan and Marc had just come down. "So Inigo, still flirting with girls?" Morgan jokingly asked.

"I bet he'll answer yes." Marc whispered to his twin sister, who just snickered.

"Hey! I'm not like that anymore! Why do you still say that to me until now?" Inigo said to them, while Pieri was busy trying hard not to laugh.

"We were just joking with you." Marc said to his older brother, who was obviously still flustered.

Soleil, seemed to understand what was happening, and suddenly burst out laughing at her father's embarrassment.

"See, even Soleil thinks so to! Hahaha" Morgan pointed out to her niece.

Inigo was turning red, and I mean redder than Olivia has ever been, specifically around Robin.

Robin, despite not wanting to be the party pooper, he decided to step in, "Alright you two, I think it's time for you to stop tormenting your brother..."

"Thank you father…" Inigo said to him, he couldn't have been more grateful."

"…you can do that to him later." Robin said, much to the twins' amusement, and Inigo's embarrassment.

"So much for that..." Inigo said, defeated.

Olivia stepped in, "Ok, as much as the three of you love to tease Inigo, Robin," she said, turning to her husband, "Why don't you get cleaned up, and we can start dinner."

"Alright, I will." Robin said, and he proceeded to head upstairs.

After a few minutes, Robin headed downstairs, and to the Dining room, where the family proceeded to start dinner.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I only wrote this story, because apparently, my laptop broke, and I'm pissed as hell! Seriously! Of all days to break… *ahem* Anyway, while I try to get it fixed, I'm forced to type my stories with this stupid Microsoft Word app! Seriously, it's annoying to type when you can't use a mouse just to fix that little typo without deleting the entire word! COME ON!

Yeah, so sue me but, I haven't even played Fates yet, but I've already decided on my pairings! Who I'll pair myself up with, I still need to think about it… :p

Yes, I do pair Inigo/Lazward with Pieri. Only reason why, is because according to a video I saw about Pieri, she's apparently a bloodlust crazy girl, considering Inigo's "I must flirt with all the ladies game", I'm pretty sure Inigo ain't flirting with anyone anytime soon… *evil laugh*That and, they appear at the same chapter together - ok, THAT was a spoiler. Sorry!

Also, Pieri actually gives blue hair only (Booooo!) I just added the pink highlights, cause why not? - oops, another spoiler… Sorry!

Don't worry, Awakening: Rogue will continue. I just want to get this out of my system, before I forget. Until then, BYE!

P.S. Also, I apologize on how the fic turned out. I can't seem to fix this in editing. When my Laptop gets fixed, I'll fix this as well. Please bear with me.


End file.
